phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Boys
|image = |caption = Phineas and Ferb along with their friends riding inside a giant bubble |season = 2 |production = 216A |broadcast = 74 |story = May Chan |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Mike Roth L.G. Orrantia |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = October 30, 2009 |international = October 3, 2009 (Disney XD UK) |xd = October 17, 2009 |toon = |pairedwith = "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" }} Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls decide to build a device that blows a huge bubble. The group are sucked into the bubble and float around the whole town, with Baljeet panicking about not sticking to his schedule. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda in the car. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to take over the world through country and western music. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are seen sitting under the tree in their backyard blowing bubbles. Baljeet shows up, talking about his schedule and how Phineas told him to 'seize the day'. Phineas invites him to blow bubbles with him and Ferb but Baljeet replies by saying he doesn't have enough time. Buford appears behind him saying that he wanted to be in a big bubble and float all around town. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda and Linda says Lawrence told her Candace can already parallel park. Perry the Platypus goes down in a lift to The Agency headquarters and it is pitch black. Lights flash on and balloons fall from above with Major Monogram wishing Perry a 'Happy Birthday', even though it isn't his birthday. Candace drives to the park and sees Phineas and the group in the park. Isabella and the Fireside Girls appear behind Phineas asking what he was doing. Phineas explains they're going to make a huge bubble and float around town. Isabella collects some sap from a tree and the machine blows the bubble. Everyone is sucked inside and start floating around Danville. Candace spots them floating and chases after them. Perry appears at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated building and he hands Perry a card. It is a birthday card and traps Perry as soon as he opens it. Doofenshmirtz explains his plan, to mix country and western music together and shows Perry a cowboy's hat with a mechanism to make him sing better. He says his first gig is in an hour, grabs Perry and go to where he performs. Doofenshmirtz starts to sing with the audience enjoying him before Perry escapes by cutting the trap with his birthday card. He then throws the card at Doofenshmirtz's hat which causes it to malfunction and Doofenshmirtz starts singing with his normal voice. The crowd leaves, complaining, whilst Doofenshmirtz tries to use a jet-pack to cause him no more humiliation. Unfortunately, the jet-pack flies off with his clothes, leaving him in his underwear. His underwear has Perry's face on it with his fedora on it and decides to walk home as he it. Candace is still chasing the boys without much control over the car around the town. The bubble almost pops by coming close to sharp objects but the group manages to swerve the bubble. But the bubble descends into a claw-like statue with sharp points around and Baljeet starts hyperventilating. The bubble slowly ascends and Phineas tells everyone to start breathing heavily. When the bubble rises, Baljeet decides to relax as it still floats around the town. The bubble floats above a bridge. Candace approaches the bridge but then Doofenshmirtz's jet pack clips onto the car and speeds along the road. The bridge starts to rise and the car is thrown up in the air. Candace tells Linda to look at the boys but Linda says she won't open her eyes until they are back on the ground again. Candace tries to stop the car and parallel parks right next to the park where they first started. The bubble pops when it hits the tree in the park and everyone fall onto separate playground equipment. Candace tries to explain to her mom that the boys were floating in a bubble when Linda spots them in the park. Perry appears near the the elephant kiddie ride which Ferb is riding. Songs *''Yodel Odel Obey Me'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He uses an elevator in the side of the house and finds Agent Pinky. They nod to each other before Pinky exits first. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * First episode in which a Fireside Girl other than Isabella has extended dialogue. * This episode aired in the UK first before it aired in the US. *Baljeet mentions that Phineas told him to "seize the day", which is part of the lyrics in the extended version of the theme song, "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day." *The flowered mini-camper can be seen when Candace shows Linda the boys' device ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap) *Phineas is the same height as Isabella in this episode. Continuity *This is the second time in the show that Candace has been shown driving (the first being "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World".) Third if you count "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". *This is the second time in the show that Pinky is shown as a secret agent (the first being "Day of the Living Gelatin.") *Before Candace hits the trashcans, Linda warns her that she is going to hit some trashcans again. In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" it is shown that Candace crashed into some trashcans earlier that day, freeing Agent Pinky who was trapped inside one. *Doofenshmirtz declined to go to Perry's surprise birthday because it was probably a trap. It was said in much the same way as in "Day of the Living Gelatin". *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz uses music to enslave/hypnotize the Tri-State Area. (First time: "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" with My Name is Doof.) *In this episode, Doofenshmirtz sings in a different voice than his own, just like Ferb ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "De Plane! De Plane!", "Spa Day") and Candace ("Jerk De Soleil") did in a few episodes. *In this episode, Doofenshmirtz says that "you could even change your name to Amy", which may be a past reference to "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", where he orders everyone to change their names to Joe so he won't have to remember their names. Also, in "The Ballad of Badbeard", Doofenshmirtz named his pet crocodiles "Susan and Susan". *The old drawbridge from the episode "Traffic Cam Caper" makes a cameo in this one. Allusions *'Bubble boy' is a term used to describe a person who must live in a sterile environment for medical reasons. In popular culture, the terms have been used for: **''The Boy in the Plastic Bubble, a 1976 film starring John Travolta **"The Boy in the Bubble", a 1986 song by Paul Simon **"Boy in the Plastic Bubble", a 1992 song by The Cavedogs **"The Bubble Boy", a 1992 episode of the ''Seinfeld TV series **''Bubble Boy, a 2001 film starring Jake Gyllenhaal *'Pinky and the Brain''' - once tried to attach a hypnotic section to a country western song to enslave the world - with similar results *'Home on the Range' - Alameda Slim's hypnotic yodel sounds similar to Doofenshmirtz's. *The references to mixing "Country" and "Western" music may refer to the line in The Blues Brothers where the Bob's Country Bunker barmaid answers Elwood's question of "What kind of music do you usually have here?" to which she replies, "Oh, we got both kinds: Country and Western." *'The Wizard of Oz' - When the bubble the kids are in floats it sounds like when Glinda's floats in The Wizard of Oz (1939). *'Red Vs Blue' - When the guy breaks his teeth after hearing Doofenshmirtz sing he says "It wasn't worth it." In Red Vs Blue, whenever red team makes a plan that fails but hurts Grif, Sarge Says "It was worth it." Also both the man and Sarge have a southern accent. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Baljeet Rai